Mi Primer Amor
by LucinaLowell
Summary: Eventos ocurren después de Mario Kart 7 OwO ¿Te gustaría ver como van las cosas entres estos dos? Pues descubrelo aquí, según mi gusto por esta pareja MarioXRosalina


_"Pensamientos del personaje o una palabra entre comillas" .-._

**(Alguna aclaración)**

Había pasado un día después del torneo Mario Kart 7, lo ganó Mario, típico…

Ella recordaba como todo este tiempo, había vivido sola con los destellos, no tenia familia ni amigos más que ellos, hasta que un día Misteriosamente había aparecido él. Ese chico, que a veces era un poco idiota, hizo todo lo posible por salvar la Galaxia y a Peach de Bowser. Rosalina creía que cuando todo eso acabará se olvidarían de ella, pero claramente no fue asi.

_"¿Porque me siento así?"_

_"Nunca había sentido algo igual"_

Se estaba dando cuenta de que… talvez se estaba enamorando del chico, aunque ella no sabia que era ese sentimiento

Iba caminando de repente por los campos del Mushroom Kingdom, cuando sintió una voz conocida atrás de ella…

-¿Es verdad que te vas en 2 días más?- Pregunto la voz

Se dio media vuelta, cuando lo vio, sabia que era el, era Mario

-Si, es verdad, tengo que volver a mi hogar- Contesto ella, nerviosa, de repente se puso un poco roja

-Ya veo…- Agacho la mirada, cuando noto la expresión de Rosalina- ¿Te pasa algo? Estas roja- No pudo evitar reir

-En-enserio? –No pudo evitar ponerse más roja, claro… estaba muy enamorada de la persona que tenia al frente, solo que no se daba cuenta del todo

-Sep, es una lastima, que te vayas- agachó la cabeza, pero rápidamente volvió a subirla- Oye, a la noche va a ver una fiesta en el castillo, y Peach va a venir con Marth, me quede solo, ¿Te gustaría estar conmigo en la fiesta?

-_"¿Qu-que digo?"_ Oh bueno, claro, me encantaría- Sonrio

-Genial! Gracias Rosalina-Se emociono el plomero- Te veo más rato –Estaba a punto de irse cuando Rosalina lo detuvo

-Espera… ¿A que hora es la fiesta?- se molesto un poco porque Mario no le dijo a que hora era

-Oh, es cierto –Se sonrojo, rascándose la nuca- Es a las 21:00, siento no haberte dicho, es que me emocione

-De acuerdo… entonces ¿Nos vemos luego?- Pregunto la rubia

-Sep- Contesto el otro y se fue haciéndole un gesto a Rosalina con la mano

Rosalina veía como se perdía entre el gran campo del Reino

_"No puedo creerlo"_

_"Me acaba de invitar a una fiesta con él"_

_"Tal vez, sea el mejor día de mi vida"_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ya era tarde, Rosalina había vuelto al castillo, se acercaba la hora, pero no sabia que hacer… ni que ponerse, asi que acudió a la ayuda de su _"Amiga"_** (Que ciertamente Rosalina cree que su único verdadero amigo es Mario... segun yo XD)** Peach

-¿Vendrás con Mario?- Pregunto la princesa del Mushroom Kingdom

-Si, el me invito… y yo-No pudo seguir

-¿Y tu que?-Pregunto la otra

-No se que sea esto que siento, talvez sea, a lo que ustedes llaman _"amor"_ – Respondió la otra, sintiendo algo en su pecho

-Oh, ya veo… estas enamorada de Mario

-Parece que si… Necesito que me ayudes Peachy-Rogo Rosalina

-No te preocupes, para eso estoy- La animo la princesa – Primero que todo hay que ver el vestuario

Así las dos se dirigieron a las tiendas del Mushroom Kingdom a ver que podían comprar para Rosi, habían vestidos muy hermosos, cuando de repente Peach se fijo en uno muy brillante, era plateado, con unas Rosas en las mangas, perfecto para Rosalina

-Hey Rosi, mira este vestido- Los ojos le brillaban con tan solo verlo

-Es muy hermoso- Dijo la otra- Llevaré este

-Ok- Dijo Peachy y llevo el vestido hasta el vendedor- Nos llevaremos este

-De acuerdo- Dijo el vendedor- Por ser ustedes las que compran les daré un descuento, y les daré los zapatos indicados gratis

-Oh, es muy amable- Agradeció Rosalina, no creía que Peach pagará el vestido

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

-No, Luigi-Se enojo el hermano Mayor

-¿Por qué? ¿Peach vendrá con Marth?- Se sorprendió el menor

-Sep, y yo vendré con Rosi- Se sonrojo Mario

-Mmmm… Desde que hiciste el torneo Super Smash Bros, Peach se ha vuelto loca por ese principito- Se molesto Luigi

-Y eso que?- Dijo Mario- No me interesa

-Oh! Ya se… Mi hermanito, se esta enamorando- Afirmo el menor

-Claro que no! No me gusta Rosalina… oh tal vez si…-Se sonrojo el Mayor

-Lo sabia! Tienes que decírselo!-Se emociono Luigi

- Aún no, necesito confírmalo y pensar si realmente me gusta- Aclaro Mario

-Bueno, bueno, pero… espera… dijiste que Rosalina vendrá contigo a la fiesta ¿verdad?- Abrio muy grandes los ojos, que Mario se asusto

-Si-Confirmo Mario

-Perfecto!-Gritó Luigi, llevándose la mano al mentón en posición pensativa

_"¿Qué tramara esta vez?"_ Se dijo Mario asi mismo

Pasaron las horas, hasta que llego el momento…

**Dejen algún review OnO**


End file.
